The Life and Times of Arthur and Gwen
by becomes the day
Summary: The story begins on the eve of their wedding and Gwen's coronation at the end of the season four finale. This is filling in the time between the proposal and the wedding. It will go on after that to detail their time as newlyweds. ARWEN
1. Chapter 1

It was the night before the wedding and coronation. Gwen was still in disbelief. They had been through so much and not even a week ago she had resigned herself to the fact that she might never see Arthur again. So much had happened in the last few days. Between the battles in the woods to the re-claiming of Camelot it had been exhausting. It seemed like a years worth of events had happened in the blink of an eye. His harsh words still rang in her ears.

FLASHBACK

"_Don't. What happened in Ealdor was a moment's weakness. What you did to me. Everything I cherished between us. Everything we had, its gone and that will never change."_

_She thought he was being harsh but she knew it was fair. She had betrayed him, forsaken him for another on the eve of their wedding. She knew she had broken his heart but she was determined to make him understand just how truly sorry she was. She attempted to keep her tears at bay and mutter out a quick "I'm sorry" and ran off. _

_As Arthur prepared his men for battle she realized that this might be her last chance to put things right. Even if he didn't forgive her, which she didn't expect him to, he would at least know how she truly felt. That much was important to her and she hoped it would make him hater her even a little bit less. She waited until he was alone and approached him as he stood admiring his valiant sword._

"_Arthur, if anything happens to us I want you to know…"_

"_Guinevere…" She wasn't going to wait for him to finish. She was already questioning whether or not she had the nerve to go through with this and the longer she waited the harder it would become._

"_I understand why you can't forgive me but I never once stopped loving you. Never once!" She walked away as quickly as her feet would carry giving in no chance to respond._

_There was nothing left to say. So she would resign herself to her new, bleak reality but before her new life would begin she would do one last thing for her beloved Arthur. She was going to help him get his kingdom back or die trying._

END OF FLASHBACK

As she sat in bed in one of the many guest chambers they had placed her in for the night she thought of just how much of a miracle they had been granted. The odds were against them in every way but somehow they had managed to seize control from Morgana and her cohorts. She remembered the feeling of euphoria when they finally made it to the thrown room and all that was left was Helios and a couple guards. Between Arthur, Tristan, Isolde and herself they had managed to take out the guards one by one but Helios was another story. He was a seasoned warrior and he had caught Arthur off guard. Right has he was about to kill him Isolde swooped in and dealt him a fatal blow. It was so strange, she had only known Tristan and Isolde for a few days but she had been so struck by their love for one another. They had true love, that was for sure. They were completely devoted to one another and no one else seemed to matter. She remembered thinking just how rare that kind of love is and admired it, envied it. Seeing them together took her back in her memories in that moment.

FLASHBACK

"_She has been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. She will be burnt at the steak." Uther's voice boomed with anger and stubbornness._

"_NO!" Arthur ran at his father._

"_Restrain him!" The guards commanded and grabbed Arthur by each arm._

"_YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" _

"_My lord, at least give Gwen a fare trial." Gaius was trying so hard but Gwen knew no one could convince Uther to do anything._

"_I have all the evidence I need." He was defiant of everyone in the room but he was king and his word was law._

"_I'm begging you. We will leave Camelot and never return. Just, just let us go. I relinquish my entitlement to the thrown!" Out of all things she imagined Arthur saying those were never one of them. She had gasped at his willingness to give it all up for her. It seemed so wrong, his kingdom and future as King all gone for a silly servant like her._

END OF FLASHBACK

She remembered his words and was reminded that she had once had that same type of all consuming love. Everyone in the room was filled with joy and triumph but that all shattered once Isolde turned around and revealed her matching fatal wound. Her and Arthur stood in horror as Isolde lay dying in Tristan's arms. As he hugged her close and calmed her in her final moments, Gwen's heart broken for them. These two had loved each other so much it just didn't seem fare. She stood there not knowing what to do or say. Merlin and Arthur looked on in silence as Isolde drew her very last breath. They watched as Tristan placed one final kiss upon her lips and broke into heaving sobs. In her head Gwen was imagining what it would be like if she were in Tristan's place. She shuttered at the thought of Arthur drawing his final breath. She couldn't bare the thought. And again it was all too much. She looked up at Arthur slowly as if to find comfort in the simple fact that he was still alive. She couldn't believe it but in that moment he had been staring right back at her. Their eyes had locked, both brimming with tears. His gorgeous blue eyes boring into hers. There were no words exchanged but she could feel it all. He was saying everything she was feeling. "I love you the way they loved each other and I can't bare the thought of being in their place. Please don't ever leave me like that!"

Had all be forgiven in that moment? Surely not but something had changed. Perhaps they had just realized their love was worth fighting for and it would be a slap in the face to people like Tristan and Isolde if they ignored it. So when she decided to stay the night in order to help with the cleanup she hoped Arthur would be all right with it. She knew they shared a moment but she didn't expect anything to change.

FLASHBACK

"_It will take some time."_

"_Merlin can take care of it." She couldn't help but smile and his ever-present willingness to push things onto Merlin. But she could feel something coming and wanted to make sure she got her words in before he said anything more._

"_If you want me to go to return to Ealdor…."_

"_I want you to stay. Guinevere…"_

"_You don't have to say anything…"_

"_Whatever has happened between us…"_

"_Please Arthur I can't forgive myself."_

"_I don't care. I just don't ever want to lose you." Her heart warmed. Every inch of her warmed. She felt like she was glowing from the inside out. She couldn't help but smile. Arthur took a step closer and gently picked up her both of her hands and held them in his. They stood in silence for a moment._

"_Will you marry me?" She was in disbelief. She truly could not believe this was happening. It was all she had ever wanted in four simple words._

"_Yes! Yes, with all my heart!" With that Gwen went in for a kiss. She pulled her hands from his grasp and snaked one arm behind his neck. He dipped down and placed his hands at her waist. It felt like angels were singing and the heaven's had opened up for this one kiss._

END OF FLASHBACK

Arthur had wasted little time and set things in motion to them to be married as soon as possible. The wait for this day had been years and it had been filled with heartbreak. There had been so many ups and downs but there was no uncertainty when it came to their future. This was it. They were going to commit to each other for life. Gwen would be Queen and the first if non-noble blood in Camelot's history but that didn't matter. What did matter to Gwen was that tomorrow and every day forward for the rest of their lives she would get to be with Arthur. There was no greater gift than being able to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved. The idea of her wedding brought only feelings of exuberance but as the night drew on the notion of her impending coronation began to weigh upon her nerves. She began to feel more and more anxious. She couldn't sleep. She was pacing. She needed someone to talk to. She needed advice. 'Merlin' she thought suddenly. She threw a cloak on and headed for Gauis' chambers.

Once she arrived, she knocked on the door softly as not to wake Gaius. It was late and she hoped Merlin would still be up but she didn't want to disturb Gaius, whom was surely asleep. Much to her surprise Gaius swung open the door.

"What is the matter my child? It is dreadfully late."

"I know but I can't sleep." Gaius ushered her inside and closed the door behind them.

"Nerves?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Come here and sit down. I'll go get Merlin." Gwen sat down in front of Gaius' desk as he went to retrieve Merlin. He leaned against the door to Merlin's tiny room.

"Merlin"

"Yes?" He was obviously still awake.

"You have a visitor."

"Who would come at this hour?" Merlin flung the door open with his foot.

"Gwen. What are you doing here?"

"Can't sleep."

"What's wrong? Please tell me your not getting cold feet."

"No nothing like that. I can't wait to marry Arthur it's just the coronation I'm terrified of."

"See if it were me I would be near suicidal at the thought of committing myself to Arthur for the rest of my days." He said with a smirk.

"No but seriously Merlin how I am supposed to be a Queen? Me a Queen, really? Guinevere the daughter of a blacksmith and servant. I am a nobody."

"That is not how Arthur sees you."

"May I offer some advice." Gaius chimed in.

"Surely. I could use some of your words of wisdom right now."

"I have known you for a while now my dear and you have a kind heart, a level head and you are by far one of the most courageous people I've ever known. You two are Arthur's closest friends and confidants. He values your opinions above everyone else because both you and Merlin stood up to him when no one else would."

"Gaius is right. The two of us knew what a total pratt Arthur was and he respected us for calling him out on it. And trust me when I say this. You are always the voice of reason when it comes to Arthur. That is why anytime I need to convince him to do something I go to you first. I know he will listen to you above everyone else. He trusts your instincts more than his own."

"That has to say something, my dear."

"I suppose."

"If Arthur trusts you that much then you need to learn to trust in yourself." Gaius said with the upmost sincerity. Merlin could tell it wasn't working.

"Gwen, did I ever tell you about the whole Princess Mithian debacle?"


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin pulled up a chair beside Gwen and positioned himself directly in front of her. He needed her to know just how serious he was. He took a deep breath and began his story. He knew Gwen better than almost anyone and he could tell how on edge she was. Gwen began to settle in as she was used to Merlin's lengthy stories. She undid the laces on her cloak and placed it on the desk beside her.

"Well then you're in for quite the story." Gaius said as he winked at Merlin.

"Well Gwen you see after a while Arthur became obsessed with being the ideal King. Without you he claimed the job was all he had and if he was going to be King, then he was going to be the best King Camelot would ever know. So he began doing things his father had always wanted him to do. All those, a great King does this, a great king does that, type of thing that Arthur used to scoff at every time Uther had made mention of in the past."

"Nothing bad I hope." She cringed at the thought of Arthur trying to be more like Uther.

"Of course not but as all know the one thing Uther wanted Arthur to do more than anything was to marry the daughter of a powerful King in order to bring prosperity and more land to the kingdom. So Arthur called upon King and asked for his daughter, Princess Mithian's hand in marriage. When he told me about it I was outraged. I pegged him not to give up on love and you but he had decided he wasn't destined to marry for love, so he might as well do it for political reasons."

"This is hard to hear." Gwen began to tear up at the thought of a hopeless Arthur.

"No Gwen trust me when I say you need to hear this. Nay, you will want to hear this."

"Alright please continue."

"Well from the moment she arrived I tried to do everything I could to sabotage the situation. I worked so hard to make Arthur look repugnant to this woman. You wouldn't believe the things I tired."

"Oh I'm sure, I could only imagine." Gwen laughed at the thought of Merlin's crazy antics.

"You shouldn't have done that Merlin. If he chose this Princess Mithian than you should have supported him." Suddenly she felt defensive of Arthur.

"I know and that's what everyone kept telling me but you are my dearest friend Gwen and I would never, will never give up on you two."

"I do appreciate your loyalty Merlin but should anything like this happened again don't think about me, think about Arthur and what's best for the kingdom." Merlin rolled his eyes at Gwen and continued with the story.

"So no matter what I tried it didn't seem to work. This woman was beautiful, funny, kind and could hunt and belch with the knights. She could feel my concept for her and the entire situation. She tried everything she could to get me to like her. I almost gave up hope. It seemed this marriage was inevitable."

"So what happened?"

"Remember that day I found you in the woods after you had escaped capture?"

"Yes."

"Well the day before Arthur had taken Princess Mithian and all the Knights for one of their hunting trips. Do you remember what happened after you escaped?"

"I remember running through the woods, then getting shot by some type of arrow and passing out from the pain. Then I woke up the next morning with you sitting beside me and my wedding ring missing."

"Well the details aren't important but you were running in the area were everyone was hunting and someone's arrow accidently pierced you with their hunting arrow. And you had dropped your necklace with the ring on it and it had somehow landed near Arthur's hunting spot. Everyone was having a good time and Arthur was fascinated with Princess Mithian's hunting ability but I'll tell you he just shut down when he found your ring among the grass. I saw all the energy drain from his face. He ended the hunt and everyone returned home but he locked himself up in his room and spent hour fiddling with your ring. When he finally let me in he asked me for advice but I told him I couldn't give him the answers he needed but the truth was deep in his heart he knew what the right decision was."

"What happened then?"

"Well I knew how hurt and confused he was so I really had no idea what he would do next but he made the right choice and called the wedding off. I did feel bad for Princess Mithian, though, she had been nothing but accommodating and she had agreed to this union only to have it all dashed. I believe she liked Arthur quite a bit."

"Well who could blame her. I gather she didn't take it well."

"Not at first but I still remember their conversation as she left."

"What got said?"

"I remembered she said to Arthur, "Tell me, who is it that trumps a princess?" and he said, "No one and everyone." Then she asked him, "What family is she from" and he said, "None, she is the daughter of a blacksmith." I could tell she was astonished and she asked, "And for her you would risk your kinship, your kingdom?" And do you know what Arthur said?"

"No."

"He said and I quote, "Without her they mean nothing to me." Merlin's face grew wide with a bright, reassuring smile. Tears began to stream down Gwen's face.

"Don't you see Guinevere you are what's best for Arthur and this kingdom", Gaius added with a soft, reassuring pat to Merlin's shoulder.

"He really said that?"

"Well Merlin's paraphrasing but yes, every word of that is true." Arthur had been leaning in Gaius' doorway for sometime waiting for the right moment. He was dressed in dark leather pants and Gwen's favorite long, white shirt that he wore the day he showed up at her home with a rose and an apology.

Gwen quickly turned around in her seat and the biggest smile she could manage spread across her face. Arthur stood with his arms crossed, sporting his signature smirk. As Gwen's smile widened Arthur's moved to match her expression. Gwen ran across the room into Arthur's arms. He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could and closed both of his eyes, breathing in her scent and savoring the moment. Gwen did the same. After a few moments they both opened their eyes and moved away from one another they noticed Merlin and Gaius had somehow slipped out of the room past them. Arthur grabbed Gwen by the hand and pulled her with him. He sat atop of Gaius' desk and pulled Gwen so she stood in front of him. He positioned his legs on either side of her.

"You know its bad luck for the groom to see the bride on their wedding day. Its bad luck."

"Ahh I think were past bad omens, don't you say?"

"I suppose so but I am not in a place to tempt fate. Wait a minute, how long were you out there? How much did you hear?"

"A while. I heard nearly every word."

"You were spying on me?"

"I was doing nothing of the sort. I was just coming down to return a book I borrowed from Gaius."

"You. Borrowed. A Book. From Gaius?"

"Yes."

"And just had to return it at this hour on the night before your wedding?"

"What? Is the idea of me reading so hard to believe?"

"No sire." Gwen attempted to stifle her laughter.

"Hey what did I say about that?"

"No more sire, your highness, my lord, your majesty, or my king."

"Well you can keep my king but from now on its either Arthur or my husband to you."

"My husband." Gwen's eyes widened with wonder.

"And by this time tomorrow you will be my wife and my queen."

"The wife part I couldn't be happier about but the queen part I'm having a bit of trouble with." Arthur pulled Gwen closer and rested his forehead against hers.

"Guinevere do you trust me?"

"Of course. With all my heart."

"Then trust me when I say I have no doubt that you will make for most incredible Queen Camelot could ever ask for." Gwen pulled away so she could look Arthur in the eye.

"You will never know how grateful I am that you have such faith in me."

Arthur leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Gwen's forehead.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry there was such a gap between chapters one and two but I had to finish my last semester of undergrad study and graduate so I was kind of busy. Now I'm back home and jobless so the chapters will come more frequently now. The next chapter is a bit daunting, I can't imagine coming up with the details on the wedding on my own. Luckily the coronation was onscreen but the rest is up to our imagination. Thanks again for the reviews, subscriptions, and favorites.<p> 


End file.
